companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
88mm Flak 36 AT/AA
"Flak88 ready!" 88mm Flak 36 or Flak88 is an Axis Defensive Structure featured in Company of Heroes and Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Game Info 88mm Flak 36 or 88mm Flugabwehr-Kanone 36 is an anti-aircraft and anti-tank artillery gun fielded by both the Wehrmacht and Panzer Elite for heavy defenses. Wehrmacht Constructed by Pioneer Squad once Axis Commander choose the Defensive Doctrine. Panzer Elite Constructed by Luftwaffe Ground Force once Axis Commander choose the Luftwaffe Tactics. Description Conceptually an anti-aircraft weapon, the FlaK 36 was brought into use by the German military as a multi-purpose field gun. It could fire directly and indirectly, spewing out High-Explosive (HE) and Armor-Piercing (AP) rounds at tremendous range with chilling accuracy. Allied forces learned to fear this do-everything field piece. In Company of Heroes, the 88mm Flak 36 can only fire directly, so it's use as an artillery piece is diminished somewhat. In spite of this, it is a truly devastating emplacement when set up correctly. It's powerful shells make scrap metal out of almost any Allied vehicle. Heavier tanks can survive a few shells from the FlaK 36, but the gun's massive range usually means they are destroyed before they can bring their guns to bear against the cannon. Against infantry and buildings, the cannon deploys HE shells to devastating effect. Squads may be slain by a single shot and most structures will quickly fall under the withering fire of the FlaK 36. Weakness The FlaK 36 is immobile, expensive, and slow to turn. Since it is a crewed gun, it is also vulnerable to artillery fire. The best known counter to an 88mm is counter-battery fire; hammer the cannon with artillery before it can do the same to you. Direct attacks are ill-advised, especially if the gun is being spotted for by another unit; its range and power will decimate any would be attackers. If you have no other choice, keep your units spread out and use flame or explosives to de-crew the gun quickly. Try to use any hills or buildings to your advantage as this gun is a direct-fire unit and therefore can be outflanked or avoided by using said terrain. Another method is to stealth-snipe the crew. If the sniper is not shooting from a direction the cannon is facing in, the cannon will not be able to turn to face the threat before the sniper re-cloaks. If you do manage to de-crew the gun, either scuttle it or crew it yourself and turn it on the Axis player foolish enough to abandon it. The last thing you want to see is the flak cannon you disabled minutes ago, with a fresh crew on it, spitting more shells at you. It should be noted that when the one of the crew members die the guns rate of fire is decreased due to overtaxing the efforts of the crew and after the second member is killed the third will dismount and die on his own. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Axis Category:Defensive Structure Category:Support Weapon